ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Disney World
Disney World is the new film based on these characters from Disney, PIXAR, Marvel, Lucasfilm, 20th Century Fox and Touchstone Pictures. This Movie is about the Main Character, Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey and his best friend Genie that is going to unite with all Disney Heroes and save Princess Minnie and all 4 Theme Parks from Jafar and the Disney Villains. The film would be released on February 12th through February 19th 2020. Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Robin Williams as Genie/Professor Philip Brainard/Adrian Cronauer * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse/Fairy Godmother * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Jim Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Dave Foley as Flik * John Goodman as Sulley * Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski * Scott Weinger as Aladdin/Genie (Aladdin Form) * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Cam Clarke as Simba * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow * Bruce Boxleitner as TRON * Garrett Hedlund as Sam Flynn * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Tom Holland as Spider-Man * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange/Dormammu * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones and Han Solo * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * John Boyega as Finn * Billy Campbell as Cliff Secord/Rocketeer * Sam Worthington as Jake Sully * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Frank Welker as Dumbo/Abu/Flit/Bullseye/Zero/Emperor Zurg (Space Ranger Spin)/Roar Sound Effects * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Chernabog/Grumpy/Dale/Yen Sid/Bug Announcer/Bit Bug Parts * James Woods as Hades * Jim Cummings as Scar/Peg-Leg Pete/Pooh/Tigger/Ed/Hondo Ohnaka * Linda Gary as Maleficent/Opening Announcer * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg/Hopper/Crush * Louise Chamis as Evil Queen/Old Hag * Tony Jay as Judge Claude Frollo/Magic Mirror * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs * Richard White as Gaston * April Winchell as Queen of Hearts * Stephen J. Anderson as The Bowler Hat Guy * Geoffrey Rush as Hector Barbosa * Jeff Bridges as CLU/Kevin Flynn * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Walt Disney as The Narrator/Mickey Mouse (Get a Horse!) * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy/Pluto/Sleepy * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck/Chip * Charlie Callas as Elliot the Dragon * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse (Mickey's Philharmagic and Fantasmic) * Tom Hanks as Walt Disney/Woody (Wonderful World of Animation) * Pat Fraley as Buzz Lightyear (Space Ranger Spin) * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph (Wonderful World of Animation) * Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse (Wonderful World of Animation and Runaway Railway) * Javier Fernandez-Pena as Spanish Buzz * Jason Weaver as Young Simba (Singing) * Danny Elfman as Jack Skellington (Singing) * Brad Kane as Aladdin (Singing) * Joseph Williams as Simba (Singing) * Holly Hunter as Elastigirl * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone * Elissa Knight as EVE * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde * Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader * Alex Marshall-Brown as Vi Moradi * Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Paul Newman as Doc Hudson * Richard Petty as Mr. The King * Edward Asner as Carl Fredricksen * Jordan Nagai as Russell * Bob Peterson as Dug/Chick Hicks/Mr. Ray * E.J. Holowicki as DJ * Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera/Dolly * Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi * Guiod Quaroni as Guido * Jenifer Lewis as Flo * Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff * Josh Gad as Olaf * Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian * Jason Marin as Flounder * James Avery as Bret Rabbit/Brer Bear * Jess Harnell as Marlin/Brer Fox * Jennifer Hale as Dory and Cinderella * Alexander Gould as Nemo and Bambi * Peter Behn as Thumper * Nicholas Bird as Squirt the Turtle * Allison Janney as Peach the Starfish/Aly San San * Lindsay Schnebly as AC-38 * Paul Reubens as RX-24 * Scott Martin Gershin as Flubber * Eric Idle as Dr. Nigel Channing * Dave Goelz as Figment * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man * Chris Evans as Captain America * Mark Ruffalo as Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Zoe Saldana as Gamora/Neytiri * Dave Bautista as Drax * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon * Joanna Cusack as Jessie/Abby Mallard * Kelly MacDonald as Merida * Alli'i Carvalho as Moana * Dwayne Johnson as Maui * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Paige O'Harra as Belle * Robby Benson as Beast * Jerry Orbach as Lumiere * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts * Bradley Pierce as Chip Potts * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Bruno Campos as Prince Naveen * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Lea Salonga as Jasmine (Singing) * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Josh Robert Thompson as Prince Phillip * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas * Mel Gibson as John Smith * Ming-Na Wen as Mulan * B.D. Wong as Li Shang * Dick Van Dyke as Bert * Pamela Ribon as Snow White * Andre Sogliuzzo as Doc Dwarf * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Charming and Prince Eric * Harry Stockwell as The Prince * Hynden Watch as Alice Kingsleigh/Wendy Darling * Jimmy MacDonald as Jaq and Gus/Dopey * Amy Adams as Giselle * James Marsden as Prince Edward * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope * Kevin Schon as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Moria Kelly as Nala * Robert Guillaume as Rafiki * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi * Olivia Wilde as Quorra * Patton Oswalt as Remy * Peter Sohn as Emile * John Travolta as Bolt * Orlando Bloom as Will Turner * Keira Knightly as Elizabeth Turner * Lou Romano as Alfredo Linguini * Janeane Garofalo as Colette Tatou * Catherine O'Harra as Sally Skellington * Daveigh Chase as Lilo Pelekai * Frank Oz as Yoda * Daisy Ridley as Rey * Oscar Issac as Poe Dameron * Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Lumiere (2017) * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Jason Scott Lee as Mowgli * Michael Bell as Pongo * Kath Soucie as Perdita * Bobby Lockwood as Patch * D.B. Sweeney as Aladar * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Princess Atta * Cheech Marin as Chilli/Azizi * French Stewart as Termite-ator * Tom Kenny as Dung Beetle Brothers * Jason Alexander as Weevil Kneevil * Michael Welch as Pinocchio * Eddie Carroll as Jimmy Cricket * John Kassir as Meeko * Chris Edgerly as Timothy Q. Mouse * Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera * Gael Garcia Bernal as Hector * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm/Mack/The Underminer * Joe Ranft as Heimlich * Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton * Jemaine Clement as Tamatoa * Eartha Kitt as Yzma * Josh Cooley as Jangles the Clown * Blake Clark as Slinky * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Phil LaMarr as Wheezy * Tony Hale as Forky * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Men * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge * Brad Garrett as Eeyore * Patrica Harris as Lady * Jeff Bennett as Piglet/Geppetto/Pip/Bashful/Tramp * Bob Joles as Sneezy * Max Burkholder as Roo * Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Amy Poehler as Joy * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Daniel Hanson/Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson * Wesley Singerman as Wilbur Robinson * Harland Williams as Carl the Robot * Brad Bird as Edna Mode * Kevin Michael Richardson as Captain Gantu * Kevin McDonald as Agent Pleakley * Zoe Caldwell as Grand Councilwoman * Richard Kind as Sergeant C4703PK2704-90210/Molt * Michael Giacchino as FN-3181 * Kevin Deters as Stormtrooper * Jeremy Milton as Stormtrooper * Jesse Averna as Stormtrooper * Karen Allen as Marion Ravenwood * John Rhys-Davies as Sallah * Ronald Lacey as Arnold Ernst Toht * Paul Freeman as Dr. Rene Belloq * Wolf Kahler as Colonel Dietrich * Alfred Molina as Satipo * Ke Huy Quan as Short Round * Pat Roach as Nazi Mechanic * Stephen Stanton as Stinky Pete/Happy * Ciarian Hinds as The Troll King * Barry Humphries as Bruce the Shark * Ian Holm as Skinner * Bill Nighy as Davy Jones * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Kurt Russell as Ego the Living Planet * Dee Bradley Baker as Boba Fett * James Cagney as Tom Powers * John Wayne as Ethan Edwards * Clint Eastwood as the Man with no Name * Sigourney Weaver as Ellen Ripley * Humphrey Bogart as Rick Blaine * Liza Minndelli as Dorothy * Bert Lahr as The Cowardly Lion * Margaret Hamilton as The Wicked Witch of the West * Singer Midgets as the Munchkins * David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe/Cogsworth * Steven Tyler, Tom Hamilton, Joe Perry, Joey Kramer and Brad Whitford as Aerosmith * Jean Shepherd as John * B.J. Ward as Sarah * Debi Derryberry as Patrica * Peter Nelson as Young James * Paul Osterhout as Teenage James * Mary Cervantes as Grandmother * Janet Valdo as Grandmother (Act 4) * Rex Allen as Grandfather * Mel Blanc as Uncle Orville/Parrot * Clarence Nash as Robins/Donald Duck (Mickey's Philharmagic) * Noel Blanc as Radio Personalities * Fred Tatasciore as Yeti * Wallace Langham as Dr. Seeker * David Danipour as Dr. Stevens * Alison Blanchard as Dr. Odgen * Paul Frees as Haunted Mansion Narrator * Mark Silverman as Rod Serling * Judi Dench as the Narrator of Spaceship Earth * Robert Osborne as The Host of Turner Classic Movies * Virginia Brown Faire as Tinkerbell Cameos * Stan Lee * Penguin Waiters * Bill Nye the Science Guy * Bill Vader as Fear * Garry Marshall as Buck Cluck * Steven Zahn as Runt of the Litter * Dan Molina as Fish out of Water * Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta * Aimee Carrero as Elena of Avalor * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Matt Vogel as Kermit the Frog * Jennifer Connelly as Jenny Blake * Barbra Streisand as Dolly Levi * Michael Crawford as Cornelius Hackl * Marianne McAndrew as Irene Molloy * Duke and Flying John from Rhapsody in Blue * Humpback Whales from Pines of Rome * Hyaclinth Hippo and Ben Alligator from Dance of the Hours * Colorful Triangles from Symphony No. 5 * Pink Elephants from Dumbo * Magic Broom from The Sorcerer's Apprentice Friends and Family * Noah Haus * Natalie Smith * Michaela Simpson * Diaja Hughes * Lisa Brunelli * Nick Brunelli * Heidi Haus * Gary Haus * Mollie Haus Hotel * Disney's Port Orleans French Quarter Theme Parks * Magic Kingdom * Epcot * Hollywood Studios * Animal Kingdom Destination * Disney Springs Events * Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party * Mickey's Magical Christmas Magic Kingdom * Main Street USA * Adventureland * Frontierland * Liberty Square * Fantasyland * Tomorrowland Epcot * Future World East * Future World West * Showcase Plaza * World Showcase Hollywood Studios * Hollywood Boulevard * Echo Lake * Grand Avenue * Commissary Lane * PIXAR Place * Toy Story Land * Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge * Sunset Boulevard Animal Kingdom * Oasis * Discovery Island * Pandora - World of Avatar * Africa * Asia * Dinoland USA Attractions * Space Mountain * TRON Lightcycle Power Run * Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin * Stitch's Great Escape * Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress * Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid * Peter Pan's Flight * Mickey's Philharmagic * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train * Haunted Mansion * Splash Mountain * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Pirates of the Caribbean * Epcot Spaceship Earth * Journey into Imagination with Figment * Soarin' Around the World * The Seas with Nemo and Friends * SeaBase * Guardians of the Galaxy: Cosmic Rewind * Test Track * Disney and PIXAR Short Film Festival * ImageWorks The "What It" Labs * Frozen Ever After * Remy's Ratatouille Adventure * The Great Movie Ride * Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway * Toy Story Mania * Slinky Dog Dash * Drawn to Animation * Star Wars Launch Bay * Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith * Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy * Star Tours: The Adventures Continue * Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance * Millennium Falcon: Smugglers Run * Wat Disney Presents * It's Tough to be a Bug! * Avatar: Flight of Passage * Expedition Everest * DINOSAUR * Navi River Journey * The VOID: Step Beyond Reality Entertainment * Let the Magic Begin * Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire * Move It! Shake It! Mousekedance It! * Happily Ever After * Once Upon a Time * Mickey's Boo to You Halloween Parade * Disney's Not so Spooky Spectacular * IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth * Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Mix Live! * Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular * Celebrate with The Incredibles * The Music of PIXAR Live! * Fantasmic * Disney Movie Magic * Wonderful World of Animation * Festival of The Lion King * Rivers of Light Character Expreiences * Meet Chicken Little and Abby Mallard at Main Street USA * Meet an Out of this World Friend in Tomorrowland * Stitch's Alien Encounter Character Greeting * Meet Ariel at Her Grotto * Meet Characters from Aladdin in Adventure Land * Meet Gaston near his Tavern * Meet Peter Pan in Fantasy Land * Meet Merida at Fairytale Garden * Meet Woody and Jessie in Frontierland * Disney Princesses at Walt Disney World Resort * Meet Disney Pals at the Epcot Character Spot * Meet Anna and Elsa at Royal Sommerhus * Jack Skellington and Sally's Debut at Epcot * Meet Baymax at Hiro's Workshop * Meet Belle in France * Meet Mary Poppins in London * Meet Joy and Sadness at Headquarters * Meet Mulan in China * Meet Princess Jasmine in Morocco * Meet Ralph and Vanellope inside ImageWorks at Epcot * Meet Snow White in Germany * Meet Mike and Sulley at Walt Disney Presents * Meet The Toys in Toy Story Land * Mickey and Minnie Starring in Red Carpet Dreams * Star Wars Launch Bay: Meet Chewbacca * Flik and Princess Atta at Discovery Island * Meet Favorite Disney Pals at Adventurers Outpost * Meet Pocahontas on Discovery Island Trails * Meet Russell and Dug at Discovery Island Dining * Be Our Guest Restaurant * The Diamond Horseshoe * Cinderella's Royal Table * The Crystal Palace * Tony's Town Square Restaurant * Plaza Ice Cream Parlor * Electric Umbrella * Coral Reef Restaurant * Funnel Cake * Sci-Fi Dine in Theater * 50's Prime Time Cafe * Epic Eats * Oga's Cantina * Market * Fantastic Dining Package * Anandapur Ice Cream Truck * Tusker House Restaurant * Yak and Yeti Restaurant * Planet Hollywood * Rainforrest Cafe Shopping * Emporium * Fantasy Faire * Mickey's Star Traders * Tommorowland Light & Power Co. * ImageWorks * Mouse Gear * Gateway Gifts * Rock Around the Shop * Launch Bay Cargo * Tatooine Traders * Tower Hotel Gifts * Savi's Workshop * Discovering Trading Company * World of Disney * LEGO Store * Star Wars Galactic Outpost * Star Wars Trading Post * Superhero Headquarters * The Store at Planet Hollywood * Once Upon a Toy * D-Tech on Demand * Art of Disney * Disney's Days of Christmas 4 Acts in Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress * Act 1 - 1900s * Act 2 - 1920s * Act 3 - 1940s * Act 4 - 21st Century 6 Disney Worlds in Mickey's Philharmagic * Beauty and the Beast * The Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia * The Little Mermaid * The Lion King * Peter Pan * Aladdin 7 Courses in Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy * Los Angeles International Speedway * Tokyo, Japan * Paris, France * London, England * Thunder Hollow * Porto Corsa, Italy * Chick Hicks Motor Speedway Locations, Countries and States in Soarin' Around the World * Matterhorn in Switzerland * Isfjord, Greenland * Sydney, Australia * Neuschwanstein Castle in Bavaria, Germany * Mount Kilimanjaro in Tanzania * The Great Wall of China in China * The Great Pyramids of Egypt * Taj Mahal in Uttar Pradesh, India * West and East Mitten Buttes in Monument Valley, Arizona, United States * Lau Islands, Fiji * Iguazu Falls, Argentina * Eiffel Tower in Paris, France * Epcot, Florida, United States Production Companies * Walt Disney Pictures * Walt Disney Animation Studios * PIXAR Animation Studios * Marvel Studios * Lucasfilm * 20th Century Fox * Touchstone Pictures * Amblin Entertainment * Silver Screen Partners * shopDisney * Industrial, Light and Magic * Disney Television Animation * Buena Vista Pictures * Disney Vacation Club * Mickey's Dream Vacations * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Disney Magic * Sorcerer Mickey * Genie * Elsa * Fairy Godmother * Doctor Strange * Tinker Bell Disney Family * Coco * Pelekai * Clown Fish * Blue Tang * Sea Turtle * Parr * Stark * Parker * Cluck * Darling * Anderson * Hopps * Flynn * Odinson * Skywalker * Hamada * Robinson * Forrester Disney Action * Incredibles and Frozone vs Underminer and Syndrome * Jack-Jack Parr vs Rocky the Raccoon * Judy Hopps vs Duke Weaselton * Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde: Escape from the Savage Predator * Lightning McQueen vs Chick Hicks * Woody and Buzz vs Zurg and Stinky Pete * Simba vs Scar * Peter Pan vs Captain Hook * Aladdin and Jasmine vs Jafar's Guards * Aladdin: Escape from the Cave of Wonders * Hiro and Baymax vs Yokai * Jack Sparrow vs Hector Barbossa and Davy Jones * Doctor Strange vs Dormammu * Sulley vs Randall * Aladar vs Carnotaurus * Guardians of the Galaxy vs Sakaarans * Resistance vs First Order * Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader vs Emperor Palpatine * Sam Flynn vs CLU * Avengers vs Chitauri * Finn and Rey vs Kylo Ren * Indiana Jones vs The Nazis * Sorcerer Mickey and Genie vs Jafar and Disney Villains Disney Love * Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse * Mr. Incredible and Mrs. Incredible * Aurora and Prince Phillip * Ariel and Prince Eric * Belle and Prince Adam * Cinderella and Prince Charming * Snow White and The Prince * Woody and Bo Peep * Buzz and Jessie * Jack Skellington and Sally * Flik and Princess Atta * Mike Wazowski and Celia * Aladdin and Jasmine * Peter Pan and Wendy * Simba and Nala * WALL-E and EVE * Lightning McQueen and Sally Carera * Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck and Abby Mallard * Flynn Rider and Rapunzel * Tiana and Prince Naveen * Star-Lord and Gamora * Captain America and Margaret Carter * Iron Man and Pepper Potts * Han Solo and Princess Leia * Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood * Anna and Kristoff * Pocahontas and John Smith * Mulan and Shang * Sam Flynn and Quorra * Cliff Secord and Jenny Blake * Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit * Lady and Tramp * Pongo and Perdita * Jake Sully and Neytiri Disney Villains * Tamatoa * Hades * Yzma * Jafar * Cruella De Vil * Ursula * Captain Hook * Scar * Oogie Boogie * Emperor Zurg * Hopper * Gaston * Peg-Leg Pete * Judge Claude Frollo * Governor Ratcliffe * Maleficent * Evil Queen/Old Hag * Syndrome * Randall Boggs * Bowler Hat Guy * DOR-15 * Dr. Facilier * Mother Gothel * Hector Barbossa * Davy Jones * Dormammu * Arnold Ernst Toht * CLU * Kylo Ren * Jangles the Clown Disney Friendship * Ralph and Vanellope * Snow White and Dopey * Hiro and Baymax * Mickey Mouse and Genie * Woody and Buzz Lightyear * Mr. Incredible and Frozone * Flik and Heimlich * Sulley and Mike Wazowski * Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde * Aladdin and Abu * Jaq and Gus * Pooh and Tigger * Mowgli and Baloo * Peter Pan and Tinker Bell * Simba, Timon and Pumbaa * Jack Skellington and Zero * Lightning McQueen and Mater * Eddie Valiant and Roger Rabbit * Groot and Rocket Raccoon * Spider-Man and Doctor Strange * Iron Man and Captain America * Thor and Hulk * Star-Lord and Drax * R2-D2, C-3PO and BB-8 * Carl, Russell and Dug * Moana and Maui * Marlin and Dory * Ariel and Sebastian * Mulan and Mushu * Remy and Linguini * Joy and Sadness Disney Animated Films * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Pinocchio * Fantasia * Dumbo * Bambi * Song of the South * Fun and Fancy Free * Cinderella * Alice in Wonderland * Peter Pan * Lady and the Tramp * Sleeping Beauty * 101 Dalmations * Mary Poppins * The Jungle Book * Pete's Dragon * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * The Little Mermaid * Beauty and the Beast * Aladdin * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Lion King * Pocahontas * Toy Story * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Hercules * Mulan * A Bug's Life * Toy Story 2 * Fantasia 2000 * Dinosaur * Emperor's New Grove * Monsters, Inc. * Lilo and Stitch * Finding Nemo * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers * The Incredibles * Chicken Little * Cars * Ratatouille * Meet the Robinsons * Enchanted * WALL-E * Bolt * Up * The Princess and the Frog * Toy Story 3 * Tangled * Cars 2 * Winnie the Pooh * Brave * Wreck-It Ralph * Frozen * Big Hero 6 * Inside Out * Zootopia * Moana * Cars 3 * Coco * Incredibles 2 * Ralph Breaks the Internet * Toy Story 4 * Frozen 2 Disney Live-Action Films * Hello Dolly * Star Wars: A New Hope * Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back * Raiders of the Lost Ark * TRON * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi * Temple of Doom * Good Morning Vietnam * The Rocketeer * Flubber * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Avatar * TRON: Legacy * Captain America: The First Avenger * The Avengers * Saving Mr. Banks * Guardians of the Galaxy * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Doctor Strange * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Avatar 2 Turner Classic Movies * Singing in the Rain * The Public Enemy * Western Films * Alien * Casablanca * The Wizard of Oz Sci-Fi Movies * Frankenstein meets the Space Monster * Plan 9 from Outer Space * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman * Them! * Earth vs The Spider * Beginning of the End * Empire of the Ants * The Amazing Colossal Man Bonus Features * You've got a Friend in Me Remix * Friend Like Me Remix * Deleted Scenes * Behind the Scenes * Character Interviews * Keep Moving Forward: Inventions that Shaped the World * Mickey Mouse and Genie Outtakes * Mickey Mouse Cartoons * Roger Rabbit Shorts * Walt Disney Animated Short Films * PIXAR Short Films * Flynn's Tangled Tales * Radiator Springs Drive-In Theater * Superbaby Music Video * Super Moments * Toy Story Treats * Monsters, Inc. TV Treats * Bloopers and Outtakes * Company Play * Pogo Presents Buzzwing * Make a Wish Commercial * Beauty and the Beast Music Video * Never Knew I Needed Music Video * A Whole New World Music Video * Disney World Trailers Trailer Music * Firebird Suite * Pomp and Circumstance * Circle of Life * Time to Go * Disney Dream Mickey Mouse Cartoons * Stramboat Willie * Gulliver Mickey * Mickey's Gala Premier * Through the Mirror * Boat Builders * Brave Little Taylor * Mr. Mouse takes a Trip * Runaway Brain * Get a Horse! Roger Rabbit Shorts * Tummy Trouble * Roller Coaster Rabbit * Trail Mix-Up Walt Disney Animated Short Films * John Henry * Lorenzo * The Little Matchgirl * How to Hook Up your Home Theater * Tick Tock Tale * The Ballad of Nessie * Tangled Ever After * Paperman * Feast * Frozen Fever PIXAR Short Films * Andre and Wally B * Luxo, Jr. * Red's Dream * Tin Toy * Knick Knack * Geri's Game * For the Birds * Monsters, Inc.: Mike's New Car * Jack-Jack Attack * Mater and the Ghostlight * Your Friend the Rat * BURN-E * Partly Cloudy * Dug's Special Mission * Auntie Edna Toy Story Treats * Hobbies * Dreams * Space Rangers * Games * Night Time * Thrill Ride * TV Time * Fast Food * Alien Encounter * Go Fish * Mrs. Nesbitt Monsters, Inc. TV Treats * Baseball * The Big Game * Monday Night Football Genie's Impressions as Disney Characters and Other People * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Senor Wences * Ed Sulivan * Groucho Marx * Cab Calloway * Donald Duck * Goofy * William F. Buckley Jr. * Peter Lorre * Robert De Niro * Mickey Mouse from Steamboat Willie * Pinocchio * Arsenio Hall * Jerry Lewis * Bert (Dick Van Dyke) * Rodney Dangerfield * Jack Nicholson * Aladdin * Jafar * Adrian Cronauer (Played by Robin Williams) * Uncle Sam (Make a Wish Commercial) * Kevin Olusola (Company Play) * Will Smith (Superbaby Music Video) Genie's Impressions in Mickey Mouse and Genie Outtakes * W.C. Fields * Fred Rogers * Elmer Fudd * Mickey Mouse * Elvis Presley * Richard Nixon * John Wayne * Bing Crosby * Matthew Lillard * Edward G. Robinson * Curly Howard * Michael Jackson * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Marlon Brando * Don King * Glinda the Good Witch of the North Jack-Jack's Powers * Giant * Fire * Self-Duplication * Green Lasers * Monster Form * Rubber Form * Dimension Hop * Intangibility * Wallcrawling * Telekinesis * Levitation * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Strength * Super Speed * Smoke Form * Metal Form * Water Form * Sparkler Form Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Bruce Broughton, Alan Menken, Hans Zimmer, Randy Newman, Michael Giacchino, Thomas Newman, Danny Elfman, Patrick Doyle, Jerry Goldsmith, James Newton Howard, Steven James Taylor, Klaus Badelt, Henry Jackman, Richard Bellis, Christophe Beck, Tyler Bates, John Debney, John Williams, James Horner, Simon Franglen, John Powell, Wendy Carlos, Daft Punk, Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, Mark McKenzie, Herbert Stothart, Mark Mancina and Alan Silvestri Produced by Ron Clements and John Musker Executive Producers John Lasseter and Steven Spielberg Screenplay by Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, Rich Moore, Phil Johnston, Roy Conli, Don Hall, Chris Williams, Rob Minkoff, Frank Marshall, Joe Ranft, Darla K. Anderson, Brad Bird and Robert Zemeckis Written by Mike Gabriel, Lauren Macmullan, Kristina Reed, Kevin Deters and Stevie Wermers-Skelton Animation Director Chris Sanders Effects Supervisors Mark Dindal, Ken Ralston and Bill Watral Shading Art Director Bryn Imagire Associate Producer Steve Starkey Director of Animation Richard Williams Supervising Animators Eric Goldberg, Tony Fucile, Bud Luckey and Tom Bancroft Songs by Howard Ashman, Randy Newman, Alan Menken, Elton John and Tim Rice Costume Designers Louise Frogley, Juliana Makovsky and Joanna Johnston Based on Marvel Comics by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby Based on Characters from Star Wars Created by George Lucas Visual Effects by Industrial, Light and Magic Sound Designers Tom Myers, Gary Rydstrom and Ben Burtt "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" Conducted by Leopold Stokowski "Dance of the Hours" Conducted by Leopold Stokowski "Pomp and Circumstance" Conducted by James Levine Songs * "The Second Star to the Right" Performed by The Jud Conion Chorus and The Mellomen * "Beauty and the Beast" Performed by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson * "Another Believer" Performed by Rufus Wainwright * "Friend Like Me" Performed by Robin Williams (feat. Bret Iwan) * "Hello Mother, Hello Father" Performed by Allan Sherman * "Love So Lovely" Performed by Rob Paulsen * "Hey Mickey" Performed by Bret Iwan, Russi Taylor (feat. Robin Williams) * "Put on your Sunday Clothes" Performed by Barbra Streisand and Michael Crawford * "It only takes a Moment" Performed by Michael Crawford * "Behind the Clouds" Performed by Brad Paisley * "Find Yourself" Performed by Brad Paisley * "One Little Spark" Performed by Eric Idle and Dave Goelz * "Chim Chim Cheree" Performed by Julie Andrews and Dick Van Dyke * "Step in Time" Performed by Dick Van Dyke * "Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead" Performed by the Munchkins * "We welcome you to Munchkin Land" Performed by the Munchkins * "You're off to see the Wizard" Performed by the Munchkins * "It's a Big Blue World" Performed by Jess Harnell, Jennifer Hale and Kristen Anderson-Lopez * "Dragostea Din Tei" Performed by O-Zone * "One Little Slip" Performed by Barenaked Ladies * "This is Halloween" Performed by The Mayor and The Citizens of Halloween Town * "What's This" Performed by Danny Elfman * "Walk This Way" Performed by Aerosmith * "Be Our Guest" Performed by Jerry Orbach * "Part of the World" Performed by Jodi Benson * "I just can't wait to be King" Performed by Jason Weaver * "You Can Fly" Performed by The Judge Conion Chorus and The Mellomen * "A Whole New World" Performed by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga * "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" Performed by Jean Shepard * "Derezzed" Performed by Daft Punk * "Lightning McQueen: The Untold Story that ain't been Told" Performed by Larry the Cable Guy * "For the First Time in Forever" Performed by Kristen Bell and Jonathan Groff * "Let it Go" Performed by Idina Menzel * "In Summer" Performed by Josh Gad, Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel * "High-Ho" Performed by The Dwarf Chorus * "The Silly Song" Performed by The Dwarf Chorus * "Real Gone" Performed Sheryl Crow * "Life is a Highway" Performed by Rascal Flatts * "Don't think I don't think about It" Performed by Darius Rucker * "Great Balls of Fire" Performed by Jerry Lee Lewis * "The Purple People Eater" Performed by Sheb Wooley * "Come and get your Love" Performed by Redbone * "You've got a Friend in Me" Performed by Robert Goulet * "Route 66" Performed by John Mayer * "Little Wonders" Performed by Rob Thomas * "You Might Think" Performed by Weezer * "It's Tough to be a Bug" Performed by The Bug Chorus * "Part of the World" Performed by Jodi Benson * "Under the Sea" Performed by Samuel E. Wright * "Circle of Life" Performed by Lebo M and Carmen Twillie * "Hakuna Matata" Performed by Jason Weaver, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella and Joseph Williams * "Can you Feel the Love Tonight" Performed by Joseph Williams, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Sally Dworsky and Kristie Edwards * "Celebration Finale" Performed by The Lion King Ensemble * "We Are One" Performed by Mark Mancina * "Winnie the Pooh" Performed by Walt Disney Chorus * "Trick or Treat for Halloween" Performed by The Mellowmen * "Road Trip" Performed by Fred Mollin and the Blue Sea Band * "Turtle Rock" Performed by Tim Buppert, Fred Mollin and the Blue Sea Band * "Mos Eisley Cantina Band" Performed by John Williams * "Jabba Flow" Performed by Shag Kava * "Live to Rise" Performed by Soundgarden * "Shiny" Performed by Jermaine Clement * "Perfect World" Performed by Eartha Kitt * "Immortals" Performed by Fall Out Boy * "When Can I See You Again" Performed by Owl City * "Zero" Performed by Imagine Dragons * "The World Es Mi Familia" Performed by Anthony Gonzalez * "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" Performed by Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu * "The Gospel Truth" Performed by Roz Ryan * "Hail the Conquering Hero" Performed by Robin Williams * "All I Know" Performed by Five for Fighting * "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" Performed by Russi Taylor (feat. Bret Iwan) * "Disney Villains Medley" Performed by Jonathan Freeman, Jim Cummings, Pat Carroll, Ken Page, Corey Burton, Donna Murphy, Richard White, April Winchell and Keith David * "The Boys are Back in Town" Performed by Thin Lizzy * "One Jump Ahead" Performed by Brad Kane * "L'Opera" Performed by Modern Major General * "It's the End of the World as we know It (And i feel fine)" Performed by R.E.M. * "Locked out of Heaven" Performed by Bruno Mars * "So Close" Performed by John McLaughlin * "Sweet Wings of Love" Performed by Rob Paulsen * "Never Knew I Needed" Performed by Ne-Yo * "A Whole New World" Performed by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle Trivia This Movie is Dedicated to the Memory of Walt Disney, Joe Ranft, Bud Luckey, Don Rickles, Adam Burke, Carrie Fisher, Peter Mayhew, Bob Hoskins, Joe Grant, Stan Lee, Wayne Allwine, Russi Taylor and Robin Williams. In the first scene, Mickey Mouse has a dream about his job for cartoons, love his girlfriend Minnie and about to become a Sorcerer to create Magic. In this scene, Mickey rubs the lamp and meets Genie of the Lamp. In Journey into Imagination with Figment, Professor Philip Brainard and Flubber makes a Cameo on the Poster. In Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, WALL-E makes a Cameo in the G2-9T's Headquarters. In Sci-Fi Dine in Theater, Mickey Mouse makes a Cameo in the Great Balls of Fire. In Soarin' Around the World, Tinker Bell makes a Cameo in Epcot, Florida, United States In the film, Yen Sid opens up the portals to summon the Disney Heroes, and Mickey Mouse had become into Sorcerer Mickey and the Heroes were united to defeat Jafar and the Disney Villains. In the End of the film, Sorcerer Mickey makes a Final Wish to free Genie. See Also Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, Mickey's House of Villains 2, Super Smash Bros., LEGO Dimensions, Avengers: Endgame, Heroes from Hollywood and NY, Jonah and Gru, Spider-Man vs Venom